


重生后我和宿敌组队了 番外01

by jjmwxm



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjmwxm/pseuds/jjmwxm
Kudos: 1





	重生后我和宿敌组队了 番外01

花窗外正飘下细雪，暗蓝的远峰烟云缭绕，山岱的轮廓映着青绿色的辉光，宁静神秘。  
淙淙流水隐约入耳，常靖玉揉了揉眼，周围光线和窗外的夜色一样朦胧，他任由自己滑进水池里，自沧虞雪山引下的温泉没过头顶，冒出几个泡泡。  
他伸手够回玉简，在波光粼粼的水里给陆饮霜发消息。  
“前辈，睡了吗？”  
  
陆饮霜坐在寝殿床上，床垫的厚度格外熟悉，让他忍不住升起些许怀念，他顺手摸向床头，从枕下拿出本书，随便翻了两页，一个字没看进去，眼神诚实的反复瞟向门口。  
玉简传来常靖玉的消息，陆饮霜手一抖，看见那句问候想了想，回道：“睡了。”  
  
他扔开玉简靠着枕头瘫得很有境界，把被子拉过来一点，又犹豫地掀了回去，然后撑着额头叹了口气。  
……他是中了哪门子邪，才会莫名其妙的问这小子想要什么？还能想要什么。  
但陆饮霜自认一言九鼎，总也不能临场反悔，好像他怕了似的，毕竟临渊宫帝尊无所畏惧。  
  
房门响了两声，陆饮霜放任自流地说：“进来。”  
常靖玉在空荡荡的走廊上迂回了两圈，最后还是决心敲响了门，两扇古朴沉重的大门被徐徐推开，他还是第一次踏入陆饮霜的寝殿，两侧墙壁挂着几幅字画，在昏暗的阴影中越发远了，架子床摆在中央，蓝紫色的轻纱床帐层层叠叠，让人看不清床里情景。  
这房间太大，不免显得冷清寂寥。  
  
“前辈，走廊不需要值夜的卫兵吗？”常靖玉抬手碰了下唇，干咳一声开口道。  
陆饮霜冷淡的嗓音从床内传来：“你想要卫兵吗？”  
常靖玉：“不，前辈的声音只有我听就够了。”  
陆饮霜：“……”  
  
棚顶挂着的吊灯也是临渊宫祖传的恶趣味审美，堆叠积压的骷髅叼着紫色晶石，常靖玉在诡异的幽光下严谨地整了整衣领，确保自己的衣着优雅得体，他感觉在这间寝殿里沉默实在太尴尬，眼尖瞟见了墙上挂画题得是陆饮霜的名字，就笑着称赞：“前辈腾蛇画的真好。”  
“那是应龙。”陆饮霜纠正道。  
常靖玉：“……”气氛更尴尬了。  
  
陆饮霜靠在床边笑了一声，低低的调侃他：“怎么，怕了？”  
常靖玉走到床边，拉开层层纱帘，看见陆饮霜正偏头端详他，长及脚踝的黑色中单下露出一截雪白的小腿。  
没穿裤子。  
  
常靖玉心跳骤然升高，耳尖缓缓染上红色，下意识的挪开了眼，余光却落在床尾，他攥紧了拳，脑中反复叫嚣着扯开这件欲拒还迎的衣裳，把他的前辈按在床上狠狠贯穿直到他哭泣求饶再也摆不出游刃有余的姿态……他眼神闪了闪，强忍道：“我听说明天负责和修真境远程开会的是谢尊主。”  
“没错，本座罢工了。”陆饮霜保持着从容，主动伸手扣住常靖玉的肩膀拉到自己面前，“如果你想通宵聊天，我可以破例陪你。”  
  
“前辈要反悔吗？”常靖玉抬腿跨到床上，两颊微微泛红，他抿着嘴看起来有些羞赧，又势在必得地迫近，跪坐在陆饮霜的腿上把额头压到他的颈侧，“虽然前辈没过多久，可我已经喜欢前辈几年了。”  
“我言而有信，你大可放心。”陆饮霜头疼地叹气，他拿常靖玉压抑的语气没办法，只好拍拍他的背：“起来，同样的话再重复毫无意义。”  
  
常靖玉抬起头，眼中露出一丝狡黠：“前辈，在床上老气横秋的训人可真不解风情。”  
陆饮霜皱了下眉，他训人可不分地方，只是刚开口就被常靖玉堵了回去，大片阴影落下，他往后让了让，后脑抵在墙上没了退路。  
  
常靖玉灵活的舌尖濡湿了干燥的唇，寒意反射性的在口中蔓延，陆饮霜克制地压下舌头将翻搅的津液连带冰碴吞咽下去，断断续续的缺氧让他有些恍惚。  
他可能永远不会在这种事上熟练，陆饮霜攥着床单眯起眼睛，常靖玉额前垂落了几根发丝他看得一清二楚，紧接着，他感觉到常靖玉抬起了手，两根手指顺着他还算严实的衣领滑进去，勾着衣缘把领口扯开，暴露在空气中的皮肤白得像瓷。  
  
常靖玉稍稍直起上身，陆饮霜趁机扭头喘了口气，然后听见常靖玉欣慰地调笑：“前辈这次终于没再冻我，果然是熟能生巧啊。”  
陆饮霜侧目斜他一眼：“少说废话。”  
  
常靖玉眨了眨眼，俯身吻上陆饮霜的锁骨，牙齿咬在分明的弧度上，连温度也像毫无生气的瓷，他用舌尖舔舐那片莹润的肌肤，一路向下，沾上唾液的部分闪着细鳞般的光点，仿佛注入热茶的杯壁逐渐泛起暖意。  
陆饮霜从未放任别人和自己这般亲近，他的心跳声清晰可闻，在无处躲藏的热度下咬紧牙关，这份被常靖玉洒下的热量直冲下腹和头脑，他眼中涌上银色，陌生的情欲像喷发的岩浆，连他一贯的冷静和血脉中的冰雪都无法抵御。  
  
“前辈，你有反应了。”常靖玉伸手揽住陆饮霜的脖子，轻轻在小巧的浅粉乳尖上咬了两下，又用舌尖拨弄着充血的红缨，他的表情纯洁无辜的好似什么都不懂，眼神却燃着火光。  
  
“……你之前不是说我不行吗？”陆饮霜不甘示弱地绷着脸呛了一句，他的呼吸微乱，在胸前传来的酥麻痒意中连嗓音也开始沙哑，唯一一件单衣在常靖玉手里越来越敞，肌肉薄而紧实的胸腹很容易留下殷红的指印，围绕在陈年的刀剑旧伤周围的齿痕让疤也变得靡乱起来。  
但常靖玉还衣冠楚楚的，陆饮霜不甘心地伸手扯住常靖玉的衣襟胡乱拽了两下，让它也变得意味深长。  
  
常靖玉被迫仰起头，右手顺着平坦的小腹摸到腿根，探入单衣下摆，陪笑道：“玩笑，当时是玩笑而已，那我也身体力行证明一下自己好了。”  
“闭嘴吧！”陆饮霜霎时绷紧了肌肉呵斥，常靖玉的手在挺立的欲望上摩挲，轮廓规律的起伏隔着单衣，反而比暴露在视野中更令人羞耻，他终于板不住表情红了脸，下意识就想抬起腿。  
  
常靖玉收手退开，右腿挤进陆饮霜胯间，用膝盖逼他分开双腿，倾身解开散乱的单衣暗扣，颜色浅淡的性器正吐出稀薄的液体，他若有所思地用指尖抹开一点，借着润滑上下律动，拇指不时蹭过顶端，带着暖意的性器在手中又胀大了一圈。  
陆饮霜闭目喘息，一阵阵刺激的快感汹涌湍急，他心说常靖玉也不知道在哪学来的手法，有这个时间钻研功课不好吗，然而身体从不做作，他的胸口剧烈起伏着，额上碎发被细汗润湿，无法控制地沉浸在欲海的浪潮中随波逐流。  
  
常靖玉说了什么，陆饮霜无法集中注意没能听清，他睁开迷茫的眼看过去，常靖玉又提高了一点声音。  
“前辈，只是我帮你不太公平吧。”常靖玉用左手解下腰带扔到地上，呼吸粗重，在陆饮霜劲瘦的腰线上抚摸着，“我也很想要。”  
陆饮霜还没消化这句话的意思，但身体先一步理解了，他感觉到自己微曲的腿顶着一个灼热的硬物，就慢慢对常靖玉扬起了手。  
  
常靖玉嗓子发干，他瞥见陆饮霜伸来的手，方才还兴奋的脑子一下就凉了，陆饮霜的手覆着层一直蔓延到小臂的冰花，修长的指节像雕塑一般美得毫无瑕疵，这约莫是他紧张时的无法自控，连枕下的床上都洒满碎霜，常靖玉赶紧把他按了回去，这冰手的凉度太刺激玩不起。  
  
“前辈，你配合一点好不好。”常靖玉无奈地看他，“把我吓萎了吃亏的可是你。”  
陆饮霜这时也清醒过来，他恼羞成怒地甩手震掉冰花，对常靖玉直白地粗话只觉得脸上发烫：“注意言辞！给我闭嘴。”  
  
“我也没说什么嘛。”常靖玉摸摸鼻子，陆饮霜的尺度勒得太紧，他偏生出几分想要调戏他的叛逆来，想看陆饮霜脸红害羞不知所措，他想着就低下了头，笑盈盈地说，“好吧，前辈不喜欢听我说话，那我这张嘴只能用来做别的了。”  
陆饮霜一愣，只见常靖玉一只手扶住仍硬挺的器具，张口含住了它。  
  
性器陷入一个湿热的空间，柔软的舌和上颚裹着柱身，常靖玉的脑袋伏在胯部，发丝搔得腿根发痒，陆饮霜大脑轰的一声，他窒息般怔了一会儿，才连忙去推常靖玉的肩膀，声音干涩急促：“你…你起来！不用这样……”  
“前辈不喜欢吗？”常靖玉微微抬头，唇角还挨着伞状的前端，说话时泛红的唇擦过敏感的皮肤，显得淫糜放荡，“还是不好意思了？”  
  
陆饮霜的咬着牙别开眼低声道：“你可别妄想让我也这么对你。”  
常靖玉伸出舌头舔了一下：“前辈只要享受就好，我也舍不得前辈给我口……”  
“别说了，继续！”陆饮霜握拳砸了下床，在常靖玉说出些恬不知耻的词前吼了一声。  
  
常靖玉顺从地重新吞下吮吸，尽力把口中的粗长的器官含得更深，生理性的不适激起阵阵作呕，眼角被逼得发红。  
陆饮霜蹙紧了眉仰头喘息，他脑中闪过一些毫无联系的片段，他在这张床上一个人度过了无数日夜，无论是看书还是摆弄玉简或者写字画画，那些死物同他一样，血肉呼吸都是冷的，但此时此刻他却放下了所有戒备，任由自己的血沸腾起来，被冲动支配着，按住了常靖玉想要抬起的头。  
  
常靖玉发出一串闷闷的咳声，发冠落了下来，他随手把它扫下去，在一阵加快的挺动之后来不及起身，微凉的液体直接呛进喉咙。  
陆饮霜松开手，大脑空白了一瞬，重重倒了回去，常靖玉捂着嘴咳嗽，眼角溢出几滴生理性的泪花。  
  
“前辈。”常靖玉摸了下嘴角沾着的精液，腹诽陆饮霜刚才倒像个男人，嘴上埋怨地揉了揉头皮控诉道，“你抓疼我了。”  
陆饮霜平复着呼吸，瞥了常靖玉一眼，见他红着眼眶，舔着下唇的舌上还有点点白色，仿佛被欺负了一样，而这个欺负人的就是他，顿时又开始愧疚，暗说自己还是不够冷静，干咳道：“你……你赶紧吐出来。”  
  
他说完之后，常靖玉还没怎样，自己先脸红得像发了烧。  
  
“都怪前辈射的太深，来不及了。”常靖玉依旧百无禁忌地挑战陆饮霜的耻度极限，当着他的面咽了一下，又凑到陆饮霜面前吻他，“前辈自己的东西，就别嫌弃啦。”  
陆饮霜垂眼瞄着常靖玉腿间，总觉得让人做的这么拼命有些心虚，若是狠狠心让他低头做一次也不是不行，就一次……  
  
还没等他做完心理建设，常靖玉已经从乾坤袋里拿了个小盒出来，他把盒盖打开，清幽的香气眨眼间布满床内。  
陆饮霜心说得了，连这玩意都准备好了。  
他边想边闪过一丝不对劲，他琢磨着到底是哪里错了，在常靖玉扔开自己繁复的外衫中衣时恍然大悟。  
他也是男人啊，就算在这种事上懒了一点，可也不至于躺在这让这小子予取予求吧。  
  
“前辈走神了，这个时候你还在想什么？”常靖玉不满道。  
“你躺下，本座来。”陆饮霜披着单衣坐起来把润滑药盒拿走，认真道。  
常靖玉眼角一抽：“前辈有经验？”  
陆饮霜脸色一黑：“……哼，没有又如何。”  
  
“那和我也没分别，所以还是我在上面吧。”常靖玉争取道。  
陆饮霜控制着自己的表情：“既然没分别，你在……是什么道理？”  
“因为前辈对床笫之私没兴趣嘛，况且我在下面就会下意识紧张反抗，前辈可是堂堂临渊宫帝尊沉沦境魔修之首，总不好对我一个柔弱晚辈用强吧。”常靖玉理直气壮地辩解道。  
陆饮霜一时无语：“那你就好意思对本座用强？”  
  
“前辈自愿配合的事，怎么能叫强迫呢？”常靖玉笑眯眯地说。  
陆饮霜：“……”你赢了。  
  
常靖玉没想到陆饮霜居然真这么容易妥协，他兴冲冲地拿回药膏提议：“听说第一次跪姿会比较轻松，你要趴过去吗？”  
陆饮霜瞪了他一眼，满脸写着拒绝，常靖玉想想也对，让临渊宫帝尊跪下简直是天方夜谭，哪怕是在床上也绝无可能，不免有点惋惜。  
  
常靖玉把自己的里裤也脱了，伸手抚慰冷落许久的性器，陆饮霜暗地里瞅了一眼，又故作平静地移开视线，支起一条腿碰了下常靖玉的腰，深吸口气为难地提醒：“下次别买味道这么冲的。”  
常靖玉反应了一下才想到他说的是润滑药膏，他对这个下次很是兴奋，顺势拖住陆饮霜的膝弯把他的腿往上压去，指尖蘸了一块儿，就把盒子盖上放回了乾坤袋：“那前辈喜欢什么味的？”  
  
陆饮霜默默白他一眼，矜持作祟下他也说不出个名称来，下一刻药膏已经碰到身后隐秘的穴口，常靖玉的指尖有些粗糙，经常握剑留下的茧搔刮着脆弱的内壁，把药膏一圈圈涂在甬道。  
“前辈，疼的话就告诉我。”真到了这一步，书上看来的东西都是理论，常靖玉也难免有些紧绷，“我不想让你受伤。”  
  
陆饮霜暗暗抽了口气没去回答，他的体温比常靖玉低得多，不觉得药膏多凉，反而是闯进体内的手指热的难耐，隐隐传来的粘腻水声太过羞耻，他几乎想拿枕头把自己的脸遮上。  
“前辈放松点，我动不了。”常靖玉颇为可怜地按着陆饮霜僵硬的腿根，在他半硬的性器和会阴间揉了揉。  
  
陆饮霜抬起一只手遮住双眼，接着就感到常靖玉把他的腿压向胸口，他的柔韧度很好，不觉得疼，但下身却完全暴露在常靖玉面前，手指加到了两根，隐隐有些胀痛，药膏在手指的温度下融化，变成粘稠的液体把腿间弄得一片湿滑。  
常靖玉加到三根手指时，指甲意外碰到一点，微温的肠壁猛地收缩了一下，陆饮霜终于忍不住泄出一丝隐忍的吐息。  
  
“唔……”陆饮霜扣紧了床单，奇妙的酸麻感攀上尾椎，小腹发涩，连腰都发软，他咬住下唇阻止自己再发出什么声音，狭长的眼尾染上一层迷醉的红。  
常靖玉趴伏过来，在他耳边轻声道：“疼吗？”  
“没事。”陆饮霜勉强压着颤抖的声线，“……不用管我。”  
常靖玉把他另一条腿也抬起来：“那我进来了。”  
  
陆饮霜想骂一句你就不能闭嘴安静做，但后穴抵着的阳物带着骇人的热度，他将这句骂声憋了回去，心里发怵，还没等他打退堂鼓，常靖玉就莽撞又急不可耐地将尺寸客观的性器挤进穴口。

刺啦一声，陆饮霜把手下的床单扯开一个窟窿，他史无前例地在心里骂了句娘，仰起头又无声地摔了回去，撕裂般的痛感从下半身一直延伸到脊椎，仿佛有无数烧红的针刺在内壁，他大口喘息着，冷汗滑进鬓发，他的身体无法一下子适应喷薄又充满侵略性的热度，冰霜反射性的在床上铺开，反而让压在身上的常靖玉更像烧红的炭。  
  
“前辈！你怎么样？”常靖玉吓了一跳，肿胀的器物被夹得动弹不得，他的额上也渗出细密的汗，低头看了看交合的部位，还好并没流血，就想退出去再仔细扩张一遍。  
“……别动，等等。”陆饮霜哑声道，他缓了口气收回外放的寒意尽量放松，常靖玉的眼神太过露骨，他伸手遮了一下，干脆开始蛮不讲理，“你闭眼，不准看！”  
  
“我都是前辈的道侣了，还有什么不能看的。”常靖玉有点委屈，但这会儿还是顺着陆饮霜任性的意思把眼睛闭上，在陆饮霜软下的性器上揉捏撸动。  
“闭眼也不影响你做。”陆饮霜语气恶劣地说，他伸着腿环住常靖玉的腰，前方的快感分散了些许胀痛，他大发慈悲地哼道，“你继续。”  
  
“你确定受得了吗？”常靖玉擦了擦额上的汗，他也感觉自己快要忍不住了，如果陆饮霜再喊停，他可不能保证自己还能听话。  
“少废话。”陆饮霜催促了一遍，他心说长痛不如短痛，话音刚落滚烫的性器就直直向深处捣去。  
  
他像被烧红的铁钳贯穿，所剩无几的氧气也被逼的吐了出来，陆饮霜发出两声低沉磁哑的呻吟，又咬紧了牙将它压成混着情欲的喘息，他用发颤的手指捋了把微潮的发，在床铺的晃动中头脑发晕。  
“前辈，别咬，我想听你的声音。”常靖玉的呼吸声带着断断续续的笑意，一根手指探入陆饮霜口中在舌根翻搅，迫使他松开牙关。  
  
“想得美。”陆饮霜就着常靖玉的手指磨了磨牙，他还能勉强忍住，常靖玉的撞击没什么章法，但却充满年轻人热切的欲望，顶端隔三差五蹭过敏感点，带来猝不及防的快意，冲淡了痛感，却又总觉得不尽人意。  
他拉不下脸指挥，也没办法说常靖玉技术差，想来想去就直接撑起身子抱住常靖玉，在他颈上轻轻咬了一下道：“躺下。”  
  
常靖玉顺着陆饮霜的力道倒下去，期待地眯着眼看他，忍下动作的渴望，陆饮霜双手按在床上缓缓喘气，长发散了一身，更衬得肤白胜雪，他一时头脑发热整了这么个姿势，现在又忍不住脸红，常靖玉伸手在他紧致又不失柔软的臀肉上捏了一把，陆饮霜提起腰瞪他，又抿着唇一坐到底。  
过于深入的姿势让陆饮霜涌起些许危机感，他盯着常靖玉鲜明的腹肌不去看他的脸，按照自己的喜好控制节奏，只是他动了一会儿又开始胡乱思考这样重复乏味的动作有什么意义，常靖玉觑准时机，翻身将他压到床上。  
  
“前辈言传身教，我学会了。”常靖玉语含笑意，用指腹在陆饮霜泛红的乳尖上揉捏拉扯，另一只手帮他套弄前方硬挺，胯下器物顶到最深，几次之后又反复在那一点研磨顶撞，“这样舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”陆饮霜感慨常靖玉在没用的东西上领悟得也贼快，他含糊着喘息声支离破碎，快感一浪高过一浪，让他忍不住弓起腰配合。  
  
“前辈别忍了，叫出来给我听听嘛。”常靖玉坏心地止住动作，在湿软的穴口磨蹭，那里被撑得透出鲜艳的粉红。  
陆饮霜皱起眉，像有什么东西被掏空一般意犹未尽，他不悦地警告：“想听可以，但明天你就得收拾行李去莳花门学礼乐，课业满分再回来…唔……”  
常靖玉把加重的力道当成了回复，他可不想因为这个一年都见不到陆饮霜。  
  
快感逐渐积压，陆饮霜伸手探向身前，他没再克制自己掺在气喘中的低吟，这是从前无法想象的对另一个人强烈的情绪波动和渴求，水声和拍打声越渐迅速，陆饮霜碰到了常靖玉的手，被带着在自己的性器上来回摩擦。  
快意攀上高峰，他释放在常靖玉手中时，一股热流也射在通道深处，陆饮霜失神地绞紧内壁，双腿蜷起又放下，常靖玉在他无意识的把床变成滑冰场前温柔地吻住了他，揉揉他绷紧的小腹。  
  
“前辈，还好吗？”常靖玉缓缓退出紧窄的后穴，一时无法闭合的穴口流出一丝白色，嫣红的肠肉还在收缩，腿根残留着发青的指印，连乳尖似乎都红肿的有点破皮。  
他不免觉得愧疚，陆饮霜的身体太容易留下痕迹，他应该轻一点才好。  
  
平静下来的陆饮霜不等常靖玉道歉，扯过褶皱的单衣给自己披上，不轻不重踹了他一脚：“下次不准……射在里面。”  
他这句话把自己耻的要命，连气势都消失无踪。  
常靖玉乖乖跪坐在一旁认错：“我没忍住，我会帮前辈清理的，不过以前辈这个修为应该不会影响身体吧。”  
陆饮霜翻身下床想去浴间，背对着常靖玉系好衣带，半晌才咳嗽着小声道：“……烫，我觉得难受，总之你听话就是。”  
  
常靖玉盯着陆饮霜离开的背影，那句话在耳边蒸成最好的催情剂，他掀开床帘追了过去，决定在陆饮霜洗完之前再来一次。  
陆饮霜听见身后传来的脚步声摇了摇头，嘴角却又翘起一抹弧度。  
  
夜还很长，明天也没有公务，他的纵容还没用完，大概也永远用不完了。


End file.
